Moonlight Shadows
by Isabella Annie Cullen
Summary: Rosemary Isabel Sawyer moves to Crescent City after her mother, Janet Sawyer, dies, there she meets and befriends the Cullens, but they're hiding two things. What are they? And will she fall for the handsome Nate Cullen? All of the pairings r JXB, etc


Moonlight Shadows

My own vision of

**Twilight**

By: Isabella Annie Andyson

**Preface:**

**Everything was falling out of place. I was moving across courtly, from Queens, New York, my home town, to Crescent City, Ca, leaving behind all memories of my mother, whom is dread, to start my new life with my mom's best friend, my aunt, sort of; Sabrina Lase and her son, West.**

**But when I met Nate Cullen and his family, I knew where I belonged.............**

**1. At First Sight**

**I am **Rosemary Isabel Sawyer, a sophomore in high school. I'm not pretty or beautiful, but my mother always said that I was a jewel in the sand. My mother was amazing at everything, motherhood, singing, everything.........

But the cancer got the best of her; I was alone, all alone. I lost the one person who understood me, I'm going to miss her but she always used say that life goes on, it probably will, a week passed since the funeral and I was all packed. Crescent City is a small town on the borderline of Ca and Or, my soul aunt lives there with her son, West Lase, I have to go and **live **there, this gonna to be horrible.............. All of the kids there knew another all of their lives, even their grandparents were todds together, I will be the new girl from the big city, a freak.........

I walked slowly off the plane, into the airport; which was small, thinking of the dreadful day tomorrow when a familiar voice brought me back from my thoughts, "Mary, baby, over here." I looked to my left, and there was my aunt Sabrina, looking beautiful as always, her red hair was pulled back a loose ponytail, wearing a simple T-shit and jeans, a smile on her lips, "Hey Auntie." I sighed, hugging her, "How you holding up?" She said as she held my face, her blue eyes looked deep back in mine. "Fine I guess...." I bit my lower lip, fighting back tears; I'll save that for tonight, "Let's get you home and unpacked.... Mary, I loved Janet like a sister, I'm going to miss her very much so, I'll keep my promise to keep you safe and warm until your 18th birthday and then you can choose to stay with me or move out in your own place. OK?" That made me smile a little, "Thanks Auntie, you always know how to make me smile." She smiled, put an arm around my shoulders, and led me to her car.

When we got home, West, my huge brother-like friend, ran and scooped me off the ground and then he span me around and around, "Rose, I'm so happy to you!!!!!!!!!!" I grinned at my nickname that only he calls me; everyone else called 'Mary' or 'Rosemary' and he knew that I hate both, but I love Rose, so he calls me his Rose....

"Well, I live here now, you can see every single day." I said, giggling, it felt good to joked and have fun, his eyes, which were green also, sparkled with excitement, put me back on the ground but still held my hand, and said:

"Your room is upstairs, com'on." He pulled me behind him, running so fast that I hoped that I wouldn't fall or trip, I'm a natue klutz, but we stopped in front of a..............pink door? Sabrina must have painted it just for me, pink was my favorite color, I smiled at her, "Aww, thats sweet of you, Sab." "I'm glad you like the door but go in, it's huge, I know how girls like their room." She winked, and West opeaned the door.

She was right. It was **HUGE**.

It was a master bedroom, I got my very own bathroom, there was two desks; one held a computuer probaby for research, emailing, etc, the other had nothing on it expect a picture of the beautiful Janet Sawyer, my mom. The bed would hold three people, the covers were baby blue......... I loved it, honetly I did, dyeing to hug her and thank her, I ran and wrapped my arms around her neck, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!" I yelled so loud that West covered his ears and made a face, "I am so glad you like it," She laughed, "We will leave alone to unpack..." Sabrina grabbed West and dragged him out of_ my_ room.

After I was all unpacked, I took a shower, and then looked at myself in the mirror.

My hair was night black, my eyes were grass green, and my skin was pale-pink, like I said, not beautiful or pretty.

I got dressed in sweats and a T-shit, and sat down at the second deck, looked in the drawers for a notebook and pen, I was lucky, a pink notebook, a blue pen, I grabbed them, put my name on it, and started to write.

3/4/2025

**My World**

**My world is changeing so fast**

**Why did you leave me all alone?**

**I need you, your voice singing me to sleep.**

**I miss your hugs**

**My world is changeing so fast**

Tears formed in my eyes, I closed it and put it back in the drawer, walked to the bed, pulled the covers back, got in its warmth, pulled the covers back over my head, and cried my eyes out before sleep came for me.

The next day went smoothly than I thought, I wore an 'Into The Twilight' [A/N: Yep the Cullen's are famous. But keep in mind, they are a radio band, Rose found out about them years after New Voices.] T-shit, skinny jeans and flats. My first classes went so fast; it was lunch already, that's when a beautiful girl in wheelchair came up to welcome me. "Hey, I'm Donni Hale, you must Rose. Don't you sit with us?" Donni asked smiling; I smiled back, "Sure, thanks."

Donni, me, and the Cullen's/Hales talked all of lunch. I was in Mrs. Hale's English class, but in the lunchroom it was Bella, that's when _he _walked in. We shared a stare, in that moment everything changed in my whole world......

"Who's _that_?" I whispered to Donni.

"Oh, that's Nate Cullen, my friend."

With that the bell rang.

The rest of my day passed in blur...

**At first sight everything can change.......**

**A/N: I'm back. Missed me? Next chapter Donni will tell her sad story and her family's story.**


End file.
